


Because Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dating, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not so good with the breaking up. Usually I just got shipped out, said my goodbyes, and that was the end of it, you know?" </p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the teaser clip from the upcoming Halloween ep, "Mohai".
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this and might tweak it later but I promised this all day so I figured I better put it up. Also, in my mind, Catherine and Steve never slept together and just dated because it was safe and easy.

Danny grabbed the large black bowl and rattled it loudly and obviously.

"Whoa, look at that. We need more popcorn."  

He stood up abruptly, giving Steve a look. "You need to show me where the popcorn is. Chop, chop." 

"Oh, uh," Steve receives the message loud and clear, scrambling off the couch. "Yeah...the popcorn."

He jerks his thumb over his shoulder and coughs.  "Kitchen." 

Danny rolls his eyes. Smooth Steve, he thinks. Really very smooth. Award winning.

He tramps into the kitchen, Steve at his heels like an obedient puppy. Danny checks that the coast is clear, pushing Steve against the wall and yanking his head down for a sloppy kiss, bordering on lewd. Steve counters, immediately pulling him into his arms with extreme prejudice. 

After getting a little physical they break from the kiss and each other, panting.  

"Wow," says Steve, bending his head and going in for round two. 

Danny recovers faster and stops him cold with a hand splayed against Steve's rapidly hitching chest. 

"Did you tell her yet?" 

Steve is kiss addled and not quite with the program yet. Kissing. There was extremely hot kissing and now there was not. Need to get back to the kissing. _Danny/lips/good_ his brain is grunting at him. 

Danny pushes at him again, both palms this time. Not exactly an effective deterrent in Steve's playbook.

"Hey, are you tracking?" Danny asks and snaps his fingers. "Steven." 

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Danny's lips are moving but not on him. Which is where Danny's lips should be. As often as possible. Right now would be good. 

Danny realizes his mistake in sucking Steve's brain out first before the talking part. Who could blame him though. He bets his own Grandmother would happily shove him out of the way for a chance at that, he thinks, mentally waving a hand to encompass all that McGarrett-ness. 

Grabbing Steve's beloved round-eyed, hound dog face between both hands he attempts to drill through the hormonal fog his partner is drifting happily in.

"Did. You. Tell. Her. Yet."  

Steve goes confused again. 

If not for being secretly pleased he could blow Steve's mind with one kiss so spectacularly he would be tempted to slap him upside the head with force right about now. 

"Catherine. You. Me. Us," Danny qualifies.

"Oh!" Something of Danny's meaning penetrated his mind. "Uh...not that...I didn't really...um...No?" He's so busted.

Danny is none too surprised. "Yeah, somehow I sensed that when I walked in and your lips were puffy, your face was guilty, and Catherine was straightening her shirt." He tapped his fingers against his forearm, irritated.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. He definitely felt guilty and tried to bluster his way through the awkwardness. 

"Well, I...see...I didn't know how to start, ok? I'm not so good with the breaking up. Usually I just got shipped out, said my goodbyes, and that was the end of it, you know?" He tried smiling, looking to get sympathy. 

Unfortunately Danny just nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I put a horror movie in, I figured that'd be a mood killer and maybe there'd be an opening..." 

Danny broke in to his stream of babble and ran a hand down his face in exasperation. Poor, stupid Steve. Stupid, stupid, pretty Steve.

"Steven," he explained patiently, "Horror movies are chick magnets. You put a scary movie in so women will climb you in fear, or fake fear, depending on the person. It's a time honored socially acceptable segue into groping. How do you not know this?" Steve was a sap and a pushover. Danny admired that when it worked to his advantage but not now.  

Steve turned and started rummaging loudly in a cupboard for the popcorn packets, partly to ensure their cover for any listening ears in the living room and partly to buy time to avoid Danny's lecture.

Okay, maybe movie night wasn't the best way to explain things to Catherine that their "thing" was no more and he had found a someone to have more than a "thing" with. Except, if he was honest with himself, he'd hoped ignoring her for the movie would irritate her enough for them to argue and maybe she'd get annoyed enough to give him the things weren't working between them anymore but hey, they were still buddies speech herself.  Badda bing, badda boom, no fuss, no muss, she leaves, he calls Danny over, they're making out on the couch by 6:00, and he's off the hook with both of them. Everybody wins.

He glanced over his shoulder at Danny to assess the situation and yeah, no, that plan was long gone. 

Danny knew him way too well. "You thought you'd get her to break up with you first, didn't you?" 

Steve hung his head. Way too well.  He turned around and gave his most endearing smile. "Yes?"

Danny narrowed his gaze and used his condescending tone. "And did it work?"  

Steve made a face. "No, it did not."  He hated it when Danny was legitimately able to lord it over him. He could be insufferable. Hot, desirable, and oh so very kissable but still, insufferable. 

A thought occured to Steve just then. 

"Why are you here now, anyway? You know she's only been here about an hour. I was going to call you."  

Danny got a shifty look, briefly, but covered it up nicely. "Grace wanted you to see her costume and didn't want to wait. I didn't think you'd mind."

Steve smiled then. "Grace?" 

Danny nodded. 

" _Grace_ couldn't wait to see me?" He tilted his head skeptically. 

Danny wouldn't look him in the eye.

Steve cackled and clapped his hands. "You were worried! You were checking up on me."  

Danny frowned and leaned against the counter picking at his little red cape and still refusing to look at Steve, who dropped the popcorn into the microwave and swung back around to face Danny.

"Hey," said Steve, tilting his partner's chin up. "I'm going to tell her, Danno. I'm sorry I chickened out. I'm just not good at this sort of thing."

Danny flashed him a quick grin but he looked a little troubled. 

"What is it,"  Steve asked.

"Is she going to be okay with this?" 

"Who, Catherine?" 

Danny nodded. 

"Yeah, she will. We're friends. It's never been anything more. We both date other people. It's just easy, you know? I think we've both been hiding out with each other lately instead of going after what we really want." 

He leaned into Danny and stole a kiss, getting a grin for his troubles. 

"We care for each other but it's not going to break her heart. I promise."

Danny kissed him back and gave him a quick squeeze before retrieving the popcorn from the microwave. As he poured it into the bowl Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder. 

"You guys hang out, watch the movie, and I'll talk to her after you take Grace home. It'll all work out." 

Steve picked up the bowl and squeezed Danny's hand before leading the way into the living room. "C'mon, SuperCop. Let's go watch the chick flick. If we're lucky, they'll let us nap through it."

Danny stopped. "That bad, huh?

Steve shook his head sadly. "You have no idea." 

"James Bond marathon tomorrow?" Danny asked. 

Steve nudged him. "Oh yeah." 


End file.
